degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi Takes Manhattan
The Rest of My Life (also known as Degrassi Takes Manhattan or Degrassi: The Heat Is On in the US) is the 20th-23rd episodes of Season 9, as well as the season finale of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It concluded its summer run on CTV and TeenNick with an all-new two-hour movie featuring original songs and celebrity cameos. This episode aired on July 16, 2010 in Canada, and on July 19, 2010 in the United States. This episode not only marked the last time both networks aired the show at different times, but also the last time that Degrassi aired on CTV. Plot The film begins with the members of Janie and the Studs featuring Peter making their way to the front of Degrassi Community School as the last minutes of the school year tick down. Knowing that Spinner and Jane want to spend more time together in the summer, Spinner hires Emma as a new server, giving her instructions not to use the sandwich grill until she is fully oriented. With The Dot now employed, Spinner and Jane head to the Coyne's pool party. While in the dressing tent, Holly J. and Jane talk about the time Jane cheated on Spinner with Holly J.'s boyfriend, Declan, with Spinner listening outside. This new information, along with Jane leaving the country to go to college, causes Spinner to break-up with Jane in a big scene. Upon returning to The Dot, Spinner finds it on fire, as a result of Emma using the shorting sandwich grill. This causes Spinner to fall into an even deeper depression, where he violently removes all Jane memorabilia from his loft. With nothing to do for the summer for Jane, she gets invited to live in the penthouse suite in Manhattan with Holly J., Declan and his sister Fiona. After being a third wheel to Declan and Holly J., Jane continues to explore New York, and gets invited to front an indie band, which will be playing on TVM, the music channel where Holly J. is about to start her internship. TVM is a parody of MTV, but was filmed in the MuchMusic studios in 299 Queen Street West, Toronto. On Holly J.'s first day, she runs into Jay Manuel, as himself, who gives her a warning about her new boss, Kristin, who is played by MTV Canada host Jessi Cruickshank. Holly J. also finds out that Fiona will be interning there, as a result of her jealousy to Holly J.'s time with Declan. A feud breaks out between Holly J. and Fiona, attempting to hurt each other emotionally. Holly J. locks Fiona in a room before a live broadcast, and Fiona attempts to get Declan on her side. She plans a party in their penthouse, to show Holly J., Declan's ex-girlfriends, but when this does not affect Holly J., she proceeds to kiss her brother Declan, to make a scene. This causes Declan to side with his seemingly crazy sister, and Holly J. running out for the night. The following morning, though, he talks to Holly J., winning her back, and asking Fiona to move out. In an attempt to cheer up Spinner, Emma, Manny, and Jay "kidnap" him, and take him to a casino hotel at Niagara Falls. After some successful games of blackjack, Emma and Spinner become drunk, and wake up the following morning, not remembering what had happened. They find out that they spent their winnings on a legal marriage, and an ugly, un-returnable ring. In the following days they become closer to each other, and begin to think that they may not get a divorce. When Spinner tells Jane that they will hold a ceremony that Saturday, Jane realizes that she still has feelings for him, and convinces Holly J. and Declan to drive her back to Toronto. When Spinner and Emma start to question their marriage, they both say to each other that they want to wait to see if it works. They each go back to their friends, retelling the conversation in their head, until they realize that they do love each other. Spinner runs back to the Simpson/Nelson house to profess his love for Emma, as Snake and Spike have returned home from their vacation. And everyone decides to hold the wedding ceremony. Not wanting Jane to stop the wedding, Holly J. and Declan try to slow down the road trip, until Jane steals the car. She reaches the lakeside party before the ceremony is about to begin, and finds Spinner's tent. After seeing that Spinner is in love with Emma, she allows the wedding to continue. The movie ends at the dance -after the wedding. Trivia= *As with Degrassi Takes Hollywood, the majority of this film was shot in Canada. Green-screen was utilized in order to get certain scenes done. *This marks the last appearances of Manny, Jane, Danny, Jay, Spike, and Ms. Hatzilakos. This also marks the last regular appearances of Spinner, Emma, and Johnny. *Emma and Spinner get married. *This movie marks the end of Spinner and Jane's second and final relationship. *Spinner makes a reference to Emma, Manny and Jay to the Season 8 Episode, Danger Zone, when he was taken hostage by a former Lakehurst student, Chris. *Toby was not at Emma and Spinner's wedding. Some fans have confused a man who looks a bit similar to Toby as being Jake Goldsbie. *This was the first episode without a freeze frame at the end in the whole Degrassi series. *This episode is the third to take place during Summer Vacation. The others were School's Out! and Mother and Child Reunion, and later Nowhere to Run and Summertime. *The Dot exploded in this movie, and they had to make a new one. *Second ever Degrassi Movie in the TNG series, the first being: Degrassi Goes Hollywood. However, it is the third movie in the Degrassi Franchise. *Spinner makes a reference to Season 1 when he boycotted the cafeteria and, Season 2 when he got a boner in class. *This movie had three names, "Degrassi Takes Manhattan", "The Heat Is On", and "The Rest Of My Life". *This movie brought TeenNick its highest ratings ever, the most watched telecast on the network, and the most watched telecast by teens on the evening of 19 July 2010. *Jessi Cruickshank, who plays Holly J.'s boss Kristin, is the second The After Show host to appear in a Degrassi movie. Her After Show co-host Dan Levy co-starred in Degrassi Goes Hollywood as Paige Michalchuk's boss Robbie, a film producer. *In the United States, this is the first episode that is just called Degrassi, without the The Next Generation tagline. *Although this episode aired 3 days before The Boiling Point started in Canada, and 1 day before it aired in The United States, it is considered the Season 9 finale. *The episode was promoted on TeenNick as part of Degrassi "The Boiling Point". *This marks the first time that Drake, who portrayed Jimmy Brooks, was mentioned. The second was in I Want It That Way (2), and the third was in #BootyCall. |-| Gallery= marry.jpg married.jpg jane singing.jpg new york holly j.jpg museum.jpg delly j.jpg Heatison_16HR.jpg dolly j.jpg jane has a pain.jpg jane graduation.jpg tvm performance.jpg small graduating class.jpg good fifis go bad.jpg road trip.jpg manny jay emma spinner.jpg chips.jpg Normal th dtmm489.jpg emma crying.jpg 33335.png 00234.jpg dthioholly.jpg degrassi_takes_manhattan_dvd-rip_www_livingonvideo-tv_blogspot_com_avi43.jpg dtmdg.jpg degrassi manhattan 12july10 01.JPG degrassi manhattan 12july10 04.JPG degrassi manhattan 12july10 02.JPG dtm_12.jpg tumblr_lonez1LLCj1qgs06vo1_r1_500.png tumblr_lg33sj0dfB1qdkdcno1_500.png tumblr_l6ffsazBu11qd21hoo1_250.jpg Annie clark bikini3 FYYHmyp sized.png Spinner Degrassi Takes Manhattan.jpg Manhattan.jpg ThCAWIXJL3.jpg ThCAK609AN.jpg spinemma1.jpg spinemma4.jpg SpinnerEmmaWedding.jpg Holly-j-and-jane.jpg normal_degrassitakesmanhattan-stills_(14)11.jpg normal_nyc4.jpg normal_nyc_penn.jpg normal_nyc3jpg.jpg normal_movie-img.jpg DTMDS Spinner and Jay fishing.jpg Nyc5jpg.jpg 450x253 hollyj battingcage.jpg spinemma3.jpg 65y56556.png 6556655656r.png 65565565y.png Erten.jpg 77.JPG 656565565y.png Janie Studs 920.jpg 5433t.png 54357.png 56565yyy.png 56y56565yyy.png 6556655656y.png Spinemma2.jpg Dspin.png 8uiuiuuiuiui.png Iiuu777777.png Yuuyuyuyuyu.png 87uyyujjj.png Yyyy7777.png 87yyuy.png 87uyyyuyuyu.png Yuyuyuuy7777.png 4556r.jpg 98789iu.jpg 8978jere.jpg 87yuyyuuyuyuy.png 897yyuyyuu.png 88787u.png Vlcsnap-00018.jpg Vlcsnap-00004.jpg Vlcsnap-00014.jpg Vlcsnap-00011.jpg Vlcsnap-00070.jpg Vlcsnap-00024.jpg Vlcsnap-00048.jpg Still-from-theNew-Degrassi-Movie-degrassi-9141258-453-604.jpg Img-thingf.jpg ImagesCAHQUZGJ.jpg JanesLastKiss.jpg Spane33.jpg Spinner-Emma-spinner-and-emma-15514229-400-226.jpg 45645646.png 4562.png 454rt.png 7568.png 543355.png 6754.png 867y.png 68969.png 98698.png 5745.png 46353.png 67544.png 6754366.png 7865y.png 56543.png 5753.png 5644.png 54657.png Normal th dtmm493.jpg Normal th dtmm496.jpg Normal th dtmm500.jpg Normal th dtmmmm309.jpg Normal th dtmmmmm383.jpg Normal th dtmmmmm550.jpg Normal th dtmmmmm542.jpg Normal th dtmmmmmm1003.jpg Normal th dtmmmmmmmm1571.jpg Normal th dtmmmmmmmm1578.jpg Normal th dtmmmmmm870.jpg 5443e.png Spemma725.jpg SE1.jpg 444dff.JPG 3443.JPG 4353fdf.JPG 6tr.JPG Georgejane.png 464ddsfs.png 4654.png 4543g.png 765dd.png 532.png 45443.png 5433derwe.png 4634.png 34534j.png 4335.png 4533f.png 5434.png 443d.png Marleyg.png 89oioiuio.png 79yhyyoiyo.png Spaigedtm.png 6yyy565y.png Uuyyyy66.png 8yyuyyyuuy.png 888uyuyu.png Yuyuyuy.png 8uyuyyuyu.png 897uiuyi.png 887887hhh.png 897uiiuu.png Yyyyyu.png 89uiyuiyiuyui.png 877uyyuyui.png 89iuiuiui.png 8yuiyuyuiyyiu.png 87uiuyyuiy.png 89yuiyuyuuyi.png 01 (17).jpg DTMDS Declan's reaction to the idea that Holly J. assumed he was going to propose.jpg DTMDS Holly J. on the roof with Declan.jpg Degrassitakesmanhattan636.jpg 7yh.JPG Spinemma4 (2).jpg Normal th dtm048.jpg Normal th dtm113.jpg Jaymanuel.png Georgeee.png 34434.png Marley.png Dollyj11111.jpg Libertydtm.jpg Jaydtms9.jpg Studz.jpg 180692 106450489430518 100001967030243 47648 4007513 n.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Also Starring *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson Guest Starring *Jessi Cruickshank as Kristin *Anna Cyzon as Siobhan *Kenny Hotz as Ron *Suresh John as Gamal *Tyler Kyte as himself *Elaine Lui as herself *Jay Manuel as himself *Forbes March as George *Colin Mochrie as Larry *Doug Morency as Mr. Bince *Mary Murphy as Sales clerk *Joy Tanner as Laura Coyne *Sweet Thing as themselves Supporting Cast *Lizz Alexander as Tattoo artist *Ian Blackwood as George's keyboardist *Robin Craig as Mrs. Mason *R.O. Glasgow as Dealer *Elizabeth Lofranco as Intern 1 *Ian MacIntyre as Intern 2 *Sydney Van Delft as Chloe *Rudy Webb as Doorman *Jelena Zivanovic as Morgan Absences *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Natty Zavitz as Bruce |-| Quotes= *Holly J.: "This is New York Holly J., bitch!" *Holly J.: "I'm done coming second to your sister Declan!" *Holly J.: "If anything's gross it's your jealousy, and frankly, it's inappropriate!" Fiona: "You want inappropriate?" *Declan (to Fiona): "You're messed up Fi, and this time I don't think I can help you." *Spinner (to Jane): "I HEARD YOU!" *Spinner (to Holly J.): "SHUT UP! You knew about this!" *Spinner (to Emma): "What did we do last night?" *Larry (to Emma): "Ever had a hernia? Not fun." *Peter (to Spinner): "It's hammer time!" *Spike (to Emma): "How pregnant are you?" Emma: "Not even a little bit."﻿ *Manny (to Jane): "You are not ruining my best friend's wedding!" *Holly J. (to Declan): "I feel like I'm in the Princess Diaries!" *Declan (to everyone): "I love New York." *Fiona (to Holly J.): "Boyfriends are temporary. Brothers are forever." *Spinner (to Emma): "You're like some card-playing Yoda! You know that? Except, way better looking." *Record seller (to George): "Breakin' up's a bitch, bro." *Jane (to Spinner): "You look happy..." *Jane (to Holly J.): "Well, sometimes good things happen out of a break up! *Jay (to Emma and Spinner): "Whoa, someones on a roll!" *Manny (to Emma, Jay and Spinner): "I blame margaritas. You ready?" *Spinner (to Emma): "Drama class boner." *Fiona (to Declan): "I made some calls, no biggie. *Holly J. (to Declan and Fiona): "Declan Coyne, speechless. I really had seen everything." *Fiona (to Holly J., Morgan, Chloe and Blake): "My brother is just gaga about her." *Emma (to Spinner): "Mhmm, smells yummy!" *Declan (to Fiona): "Rough night, sis?" *Larry (to Spinner and Emma): "Are you sure you're okay with checking divorced every time you enter a contest?" *Danny: "Well, I'm not telling Spinner that Jane's here." Sav: "Man, if I tell him he will break me." Danny: "You're overreacting." Sav: "Man, I'm like a twig!" |-| Featured Music= *''"The Great Escape"'' by Janie and the Studs Feat. Peter Stone - Heard during the opening scene when Janie and the Studs perform. *''"Tattoo Parlour"'' by Tim Welch *''"Way Better Now"'' by Speedmarket Avenue *''"Land Of Giants"'' by Hooded Fang *''"Leaders Of The Misled"'' by The New Cities *''"When They Fight, They Fight"'' by Generationals *''"I Wanna Rock"'' by Jeffery Brothers Band *''"Find Another Girl"'' by The Midways *''"Got To Be"'' by Latch Key Kid *''"N.Y.M."'' by The Damn Automatics *''"Here Today"'' by Flashin' Midnight - Heard when Jane auditions for Flashin' Midnight. *''"Change Of Seasons"'' by Sweet Thing *''"Maybe Love"'' by Flashin' Midnight and Jane - Heard when Flashin' Midnight performs on TVM. *''"Derriere (Are You Ready)"'' by Hipjoint Feat. Lil' Raven *''"Put Me On Your Playlist"'' by Confection *''"Busker Walk"'' by Tim Welch *''"Fine Line"'' by Alanna Clarke - Heard when Declan goes to the studio to ask Holly J. for a second chance. *''"Your Love is My Drug"'' by Ke$ha - Heard when Fiona kisses Declan. *''"Away From Sunshine"'' by Automatic Eye *''"Good Life"'' by Michelle Featherstone - Heard when Spinner and Emma decide to stay married. *''"What Goes Around"'' by Domenica *''"Fly Away"'' by Honey Ryder - Heard when Spinner professes his love for Emma. *''"Can You Hear Me Boys"'' by Aloha From Hell *''"I Trust You"'' by The Studs and Manny - Heard during the wedding when Manny performs. |-| Links= *Watch Degrassi Takes Manhattan (Part 1) on YouTube *Watch Degrassi Takes Manhattan (Part 2) on YouTube *Watch Degrassi Takes Manhattan (Part 3) on YouTube *Watch Degrassi Takes Manhattan (Part 4) on YouTube *Watch Degrassi Takes Manhattan on Youtube *Deleted Scenes *Bloopers Category:Season 9 Category:Degrassi Movie Category:Season Finale Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Graduation